


Billionaire Boys Club

by pineapplebreads



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Gratuitous Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy Graves, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplebreads/pseuds/pineapplebreads
Summary: Dinner at Masa for two: $1,800La Perla lingerie set: $2,526Cartier diamond ring: $57,300Credence's happiness: PricelessIn which money is no object and Graves's love for Credence is as boundless as his bank account.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was all just seriously self-indulgent smut that I needed to write after the last chapter of _Gods and Monsters_. We can pretend this is a distant future of that AU if it assuages some of the pain caused by Chapter 7 GHKDFSDDFFFFF
> 
>  
> 
> [(x)](http://pineapplebread.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

Graves pauses in front of the small shop, nestled between two designer stores on a quiet cobblestone side street of Soho, contemplating. Unlike other shops in the surrounding area decked out in Valentine pinks and reds, this one is restrained, elegant and muted in its simplicity of design and presentation. The products on display are demure and extravagant but not excessive, just riding the line of decadence and gaudiness, true works of art. Temptation eventually proves too great because he finds himself stepping into the store as though possessed.

He's greeted inside with the sound of unobtrusive soft music and the smell of rose perfume, delicate and enticing like much of the merchandise presented in front of him. The walls are a soft muted color, not quite pink or white, product lining the walls on golden stands and rods. He walks along the length of the show room, stopping every so often to examine the merchandise before something finally catches his eye. He really, really, _really_ shouldn't, he knows this, but it’s a special occasion. He's so very _tempted_ and Graves has never been one to resist temptations.

The salesgirl is all coquettish smiles and batting lashes when he asks her to wrap up his selection and on a second thought, actually yeah he'll take the whole set too. He barely blinks at the price tag, hands over his credit card and lets the cashier charge his bank account four digits for the contents of the delicately wrapped bag.

“Thank you, Mr. Graves,” she says, glancing at his card for his name before looking up with a flirtatious smile. She makes sure to brush her fingers along his hand as she hands him the bag. “Whoever you're buying this for is one lucky lady.”

Graves hums, barely glancing at her. He quickly scribbles a signature on the receipt. “I'm the lucky one,” he replies with a bland smile as he leaves.

He's on his phone as soon as he's in the car, tossing the bag onto the passenger seat.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Graves says as soon as Credence picks up.

“Percival,” Credence sighs on his end, slightly breathless. There's a shifting and rustling sound of fabric as though Credence is moving around in their bed.

Graves tuts softly as he pulls out of his parking space. “Credence,” he says, voice low with warning. “Did you start without me?”

Credence laughs, a husky breathless sound that makes Graves grip the steering wheel tighter as he heads into annoying Manhattan traffic. “I wouldn't dare, sir,” Credence says, mischief coloring his voice. “I'm just… preparing for when you get home.”

 _Cheeky minx._ “I'll be home in twenty, darling,” Graves replies, unable to keep the smile from his face. “Make yourself pretty for me but don't get dressed yet. I have something for you. I would like for you to wear it when we go out tonight.”

“Yes, dear,” Credence answers with a breathless laugh and hangs up.

Graves makes it home in twelve minutes. He stomps on the gas and weaves through dead traffic, pulling into side streets when the larger avenues aren't moving as fast as he would like. He pulls up to the front of his building and tosses his car keys at the valet. He passes him a fifty to park the Bentley, too eager to get back to Credence to care about anything else. The elevator ride up to the penthouse feels especially excruciating when he thinks about the contents of the bag hanging off his fingers.  

Credence greets him at the door with a smile and a kiss. Graves slides his hand into Credence's long curls, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, slides his tongue between his boy's lips when they open obediently for him. They kiss languidly until Credence's breath comes in soft little puffs before Graves pulls away slowly, keeping their foreheads tipped together.

“I missed you, darling,” Graves murmurs, pressing kisses along Credence's jaw.

“It's only been a few hours, Percival,” Credence breathes, his hands tightening on Graves's suit.

“It's so _hard_ to be away from my boy,” Graves replies, pulling Credence flush against his chest and guides his boy’s hand down to press along the long line of his semi-hard cock straining against the seam of his trousers. “If only I could take you to work with me. Keep you in my office. Have you for lunch over my desk in front of those huge corner windows, so the people across the street can see from their offices that you’re all _mine_.”

Credence shivers slightly, eyes dark. Graves finally notices what he's wearing and he's nearly tempted to skip dinner altogether and get right to dessert.

Credence is dressed in Graves's favorite robe, all black silk and lace that stands out stark against his boy’s fair skin. His hair flows in soft curls around his made-up face, eyelids smoky dark and lips glossy red. Their kiss had smudged the lipstick slightly and Graves moves his thumb to the corner of Credence's mouth to swipe away a streak of the straying color, pressing briefly against the plush bottom lip.

“Oh you gorgeous thing,” Graves says, voice gravel-rough. “You make me such a lucky, lucky man.” He smiles as Credence blushes prettily, his boy still getting accustomed to receiving constant compliments after all these years, a far cry from his dark abusive past. He steps away with another soft kiss and hands Credence the white bag as he leads them back into their bedroom to get changed. “Open your gift and put it on for me.”

Credence's eyes widen at the La Perla logo on the bag as he takes it. “Oh, Percival, you shouldn't have.”

“Only the best for my love,” Graves says as he takes a seat to watch as his boy changes in front of the full length mirror.

Credence shimmies out of the robe, exposing miles and miles of creamy white skin before moving to remove the lacy boyshorts he has on underneath. Graves almost chokes at the sight of the rounded base of a toy peeking from between Credence's cheeks as he bends down to fully remove the shorts.

“Credence,” Graves calls his voice sounding as tight as the vise in his chest feels. “Come here please.”

Credence looks up from changing and pads obediently over to Graves, perching daintily on his lap. Graves runs his hand over the long expanse of his boy's back, moving slowly down to his ass. He shifts his fingers between Credence's legs to tap gently against the toy. Credence gasps at the sensation and arches against Graves's chest, clutching at his shoulders.

“Was this what you were doing this while we were on the phone?” Graves asks, shifting to pull the plug out slightly before pushing it slowly back in.

“Y-yes, Percival. I-I wanted to keep your come from this morning inside of me. And to keep myself open for when you get home. I wanted to be prepared for you.” Credence's face is bright red and he attempts to hide his blush in the crook of Graves's shoulder, but he would have none of that. He gently tips Credence's face back up to meet his eyes.

“Oh, sweet boy,” he says, slowly fucking Credence with the toy as he whimpers in his lap. He's still trying to duck his head, unable to meet Graves's eyes while his cock is slowly filling as the toy brushes against his prostate. Graves teases him for a few more moments with shallow thrusts of the plug before leaving the widest part pressed against his rim. “What did I ever do to deserve such a good boy like you?”

Graves has to forcibly stop his motions when Credence moans. If he continues, they would never make it out of the apartment. He gently pushes the toy back into place and guides Credence off his lap. Credence looks at him balefully as he says, “I'm sorry, sweetheart but we'll have to continue this later. Now please get changed or we'll be late for dinner.”

Graves watches with heated eyes as Credence pulls his gift from the bag, running long fingers against the delicate slips of lace. He pulls the garter belt over his slim hips, turning slightly to admire his silhouette in the mirror and brushing reverent hands along the delicate details of the paneling. Credence smiles, sighing as he traces the intricate swirls of the fabric and ghosts his hands along the band in the middle that cinches his waist slightly to give him an emphasized curve.

“This is beautiful, Percival.”

“Not as beautiful as you wearing it,” Graves replies, meaning every word as his heart swells with adoration for his darling.

Graves is achingly hard by the time Credence pulls the matching stockings and bra and panties from the bag, slipping into each piece with reverential care. His boy looks so beautiful adorned in the finest lingerie money can buy, his legs miles long in the black silk stockings and his thin chest emphasized by the flat triangles of the little black bra. The panties fit over his ass perfectly, the transparent filigree pattern contouring to the slight curve of his perfect backside.

Graves wants nothing more than to have his boy right now, but he holds tight to his control and restraint.

He leaves his chair briefly to head into their walk-in closet, pulls from it a simple white shirt and black trousers for Credence as well as his boy’s favorite Louboutin oxfords. As tempting as it is for Credence to wear a pair of heels instead, he still wants his boy to be comfortable for the night.

Graves watches avidly as Credence buttons up the shirt, leaving the top three buttons undone to keep a small peek of the lacy bra visible and the simple slim fitted slacks that go over the stocking and garter belt do nothing to take away from his boy's alluring magnificence. After he helps Credence into his fur coat, they're finally on their way out.

They call an Uber for the ride to the restaurant, Graves knowing all too well he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off his boy. He keeps his hand on Credence's thigh on the drive over, feeling the muscle beneath him flex and twitch as his boy wriggles in his seat to adjust around the toy inside of him. Credence tucks his face against Graves’s jaw as he rubs his leg soothingly, a silent promise that he'll take care of him once dinner is over.

The drive to Masa is thankfully short. There's a surprisingly little amount of traffic by Columbus Circle, a miracle in itself.

They're greeted inside the restaurant by Graves's favorite hostess. “Chihiro,” he says warmly, kissing her on the cheek. “I hope Takeshi is well.”

She smiles as she takes their coats. “Oh yes, thank you for remembering, Mr. Graves. It is a pleasure to see you both as always. Please come with me. We have the counter seats cleared for you and Credence.”

“Excellent.”

The first time Graves brought Credence to Masa, his poor boy was intimidated by the luxury and ceremony of the place, unused to the finer things in life. The restaurant is decorated like an indoor Japanese garden, sparsely furnished with small intimate tables with the center piece being the enormous live-edge Hinoki wood counter behind which some of the world’s best sushi chefs worked. Upon realizing Credence's discomfort at being flanked by other patrons at the counter, which is really the only way to indulge good sushi-- fresh at the source, Graves has taken to booking out all twelve seats, to ensure they could eat in peace and comfort. It's a hefty price to pay but a good meal is a good meal, and money is unimportant compared to Credence’s happiness.

Now, Credence is relaxed and happy as he settles into his seat, which in turn also makes Graves relaxed and happy. He looks resplendent under the warm overhead lights. The soft glow casts the glass-cut line of his jaw into sharp relief,  shadows the smooth planes of his cheekbones, brings out the sparkle in his warm dark eyes. Every time he moves and shifts, Graves can see the little hint of black lace on his chest.

Graves is so enamored with his boy, sometimes it fucking _hurts_ to look at Credence, but oh, what a sweet pain it is to gaze upon that perfection. Sometimes, he can barely believe this angel is his, had chosen to be with him, chosen to wear his ring for all to see. He’s so fucking proud of Credence, he just wants the whole world to know about them, that this beautiful boy is _married_ to him. The thought never fails to make Graves’s heart stutter in his chest.

Graves has only eyes for Credence throughout the meal as the sushi chefs prepare their omakase, barely glancing at the performance-like preparations. As the chefs silently present the sushi pieces one by one in front of them, Graves picks up each piece to press against Credence’s lips. Credence’s eyes are locked with his as he parts his lips for the morsels, tongue pink as it peeks between his cherry red lips to press against the nigiri before he takes each bite between his teeth.

Graves’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of his Credence eating from his hands, eyes going dark and heated when his boy’s tongue sweeps against his thumb and fingers, chasing the taste of the food. He wipes his hand after the presentation of the last piece of sushi, taking Credence’s hand in his own. He brushes a kiss to his wrist, thumb stroking over the diamond he put on his finger.

“How’d you like the food this time, baby?” Graves asks as he finishes his own meal.

“It was delicious as always,” Credence replies with a demure nod to the chefs. When he turns back to his husband, his pupils are blown wide and liquid dark as he leans in close. “But I think I’d like to go home and have dessert now,” he murmurs, lips brushing against Graves’s ear.

Graves could not pay the check fast enough.

Credence is already climbing into his lap before the Uber even pulls away from the curb, moving to straddle Graves’s legs. He’s pressing small kisses along Graves’s jaw while grinding down onto his lap. Graves groans and shifts to move Credence away a little, both of them breathless. He holds tight to Credence to regain a little bit of self control so he doesn’t throw his boy onto the seat and really give the driver a show.

“Wait till we get home at least,” Graves laughs as Credence whines low in his throat.

“But I want you right now,” Credence moans, and Graves nearly tosses all control to the wind, consequences be damned. “I should've worn a skirt,” he laments, pouting slightly. “I could've pulled up the skirt beneath the coat and I would be riding you already. This plug is not nearly big enough. I want your big cock in me, filling me up,” he whispers with his lips pressed against Graves's ear.

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” he breathes, choking slightly, hands tightening into what must be a painful grip on Credence’s thigh. “You’re killing me. Just hold on a little longer. We’re almost home.”

They're tumbling out of the car as soon as it pulls up to their building, with Credence tossing a breathless, “thank you!” to the bemused driver.

Graves has Credence pushed up against the glass wall of the elevator as soon as the door closes behind them, only just remembering to hit the button for their floor. Graves is thrumming with need as he crushes their lips together, body pressed against Credence until they’re aligned from head to toe, but that still doesn’t feel like it’s nearly close enough. He would crawl inside his love if he could, until they’re a single entity, entwined forever like the promise of their marriage vows. He groans when Credence’s tongue slips past the seam of his lips to press against his own, made nearly undone by the needy noises coming from his boy.

The ride up to the penthouse is both too long and not long enough. They only pull reluctantly apart from their kiss when the elevator _dings_ on their floor. In one swift motion, Graves scoops his arm beneath Credence’s knees as the doors slide open and he carries him through the threshold, much to Credence’s shocked delight.

“Remember the first time I did that?” Graves asks, as mesmerized by Credence’s laugh as he’s always been.

Credence nods, tightening his arms around his husband’s neck. “Our wedding night,” he replies, his laughter tapering down, voice gone hushed and soft as he presses kisses along Graves’s neck. “And every year since.”

“Our wedding night,” Graves repeats, still in awe that that’s his _husband_ he’s holding in his arms. What did he ever do to get so fucking lucky?

He tightens his hold on Credence and carries him into their bedroom, where he gently lays Credence in the middle of the bed and just stares, mouth dry, in awe of his husband’s beauty. Credence’s dark hair is fanned out on the white sheets, haloing the flush of his cheeks and the heady burn in his eyes. He shrugs out of the fur coat, leaving it piled beneath him and leans up a little to pull Graves in with another lingering kiss. When Graves pulls away, Credence is staring up at him with blown pupils and swollen kissed-red lips, lipstick long gone after the food and previous kisses.

He trails his fingers along the line of buttons on Credence’s chest before he undoes them slowly one by one, revealing the skin of his pale chest and the little black bra inch by inch. He tosses the shirt aside as Credence pushes the suit jacket off of Grave’s shoulders and starts to work on his shirt buttons. They’re soon pressed chest to chest as Graves bears down on him, rubbing gentle fingertips along the outline of Credence’s nipples beneath the translucent fabric of the little lace triangle.

“Come on,” Credence moans, arching up into the touch. He makes quick work of Graves’s pants and then his own, curling his legs around Graves’s waist. “Come on. Want you.”

“So impatient, my love,” Graves admonishes gently, cradling the crest of Credence’s hips between his hands and rubbing at the sensitive skin there as Credence shivers beneath him. He leans down to lick along the hipbone, dragging fingers up the long smooth expanse of Credence’s stockinged leg, moving to grip tight at the meat of his thighs.

“Been waiting for you all day,” Credence replies petulantly.

“Shhh, darling. I’m here now. I’m going to take such good care of you.”

Credence’s eyes are soft and endlessly dark as he replies, “you always do—” the end of his sentence breaking off into a gasp as Graves pushes aside the fabric of his panties and kisses along the smooth skin above his leaking cock. Long fingers are sliding along his scalp to grip at Graves’s hair, disrupting the pomade there. “Don’t tease me, _please_. At least—” he moves his other hand down to grip at the head of the toy still inside of him before Graves gently bats his fingers away.

Graves pulls the toy out slowly as he closes his mouth over Credence’s cock, swallowing him down in one motion. He sucks hard at the head before trailing his tongue down the shaft as Credence bucks up into his mouth, one hand clapped over his mouth to stifle his scream as he’s overwhelmed with sensation. Graves pulls his hand away; he wants to hear his pleasure. He holds Credence’s hand in his own against the sheets and fur beneath them as he swallows down Credence’s cock again. He pulls the toy out slowly before pushing it back in, watches as Credence’s hole swallows around the tapered end of the toy. He lifts his head up to ask, “How’s that feel, sweetheart?”

Credence groans, removing his hand from Graves’s hair to fumble around in the night stand while his other hand tightens in his husband’s grip. “Doesn’t feel like nearly enough. Need you. _Please_ ,” he whimpers, pressing a tube into Graves’s hand.

“Okay, okay.” Graves acquiesces. How can he say no to such a request? He would deny his love nothing if he has it in his power to provide.

Graves sits back on his haunches, warming lube between his fingers and simply just _looking_ at Credence for a bit, his boy laid out beneath him, breathtakingly beautiful in black lace and silk. He’s still feeling slightly overwhelmed, mouth cotton-dry and breath ragged with desire as he runs a possessive hand along Credence’s waist. It’s been three years and he’s still an overwhelmed, lovesick fool for his darling. “You’re so fucking beautiful, sweetheart. I love you so fucking much,” he says as he pulls the panties off. He pulls the toy out and throws it aside before pushing two fingers into Credence.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ ” Credence moans as he arches nearly all the way off the bed before he comes back down to grind against Graves’s fingers. He begins to thrust his fingers in and out, opening Credence up as his boy whimpers and writhes against the sheets and fur. He’s about to slide a third finger in when Credence loses patience and breaks his hand free to tangle fingers back into Graves’s hair with both hands.

“That’s enough,” Credence says, voice rough and broken sounding. “I want to feel you for _days_ ,” he adds as he pulls Graves up into a harsh kiss that’s all teeth and tongue.

There’s a _snick_ of a plastic cap and Graves moans into his mouth as Credence moves a hand down to grip at him, nearly jerking back at the sensation of Credence’s long fingers covered in lube curling around his dick. And then Credence is leading him forward to press against his entrance and inch by inch, Graves is sliding home with Credence clutching at his shoulders and panting against his mouth.

Credence immediately thrusts up against Graves’s cock, demanding. It punches the breath from Graves’s lungs and he hardly has a moment to gather himself before Credence is bucking up again. He’s barely able to restrain Credence with his hands bracketing Credence’s slim hips as his boy moans beneath him, begging for him to move.

“I love you,” Credence gasps, eyes wild and irises all but thin rings around his wide-blown pupils. “I love you I love you I love you, now _fuck_ me _please_.”

Graves moans and pulls out until only the head of his cock is inside Credence before pushing slowly back in. Credence’s legs are wrapped tight around his waist as Graves nearly bends him in half on the bed. He lowers himself onto his elbows for leverage to thrust back hard into Credence, trying to get as close as possible.

Credence keens into the thrust as Graves’s cock drags along his inner walls, shuddering when Graves finds his sweet spot. He aims for the the little bundle of nerves that will soon unravel his  boy with steady strokes. Credence pulls him down into another kiss, a wet press of open mouths as they gasp into each other while Graves picks up the pace, thrusting in deeper and faster as Credence falls apart beneath him. Graves moves his hand down to pinch at Credence’s nipple over the lace of the bra and closes his mouth against a sensitive spot on Credence’s neck, sucking hard enough to bruise.

That’s all it takes.

His boy is truly a sight to behold when he comes with Graves’s cock buried deep inside him, clenching tight like a vise around him as he spills between them, screaming Graves’s name. Graves follows after a few more thrusts and Credence moans weakly as Graves fills him with his come.

They lay like that for a while, tired and sated in each other’s arms before Credence shifts to lay on Graves’s chest, ear right above his galloping heart. He looks up at Graves beneath the fan of his dark lashes and smiles softly, causing Graves’s heart to skip a beat, the overwhelming emotion in his chest making him feel full to bursting.

“Happy anniversary, darling,” Credence says.

**Author's Note:**

> Come sin with me on tumblr (pineapplebread.tumblr.com)


End file.
